sagittariusa_20fandomcom-20200215-history
Xerltelma
A hive minded race created by a long dead civilization to use in war. They have the ability to use DNA from other creatures and manipulate it; this is used to create new creatures for the hive. 'Physiology/Subraces' They are a rough collection of artificially created life forms using the genetics of the creatures of infested worlds. They are created by the hives, who create the DNA sequencing for the creatures from cloning, altering, and storing the genetics of the previously mentioned creatures. Their appearances and physiology differ greatly from each sub-species. There are many types and they usually vary from hive to hive, but some major ones are: *Grand Hive - The leading hive within a hive system. It is 5 times larger than a normal hive and has the ability to send comands to other hives using pheramones on messengers, which can be any subspecies that can come within the atmosphere or close to a hive to have the message recognized. A new Grande Hive is created when, after half an earth year has passed and no message from a Grande Hive is recieved and no other Grande Hives are recognized one hive can become a grande hive and sends messages to re-establish links to other hives, creating a new hive system. *Hive - a hive is the commander of Xerltelma forces. These experement with the genetics of new life forms for the hives, spread and conquer worlds, and are even used to command fleets. They look like 20 meter high black mass of vines, somewhat resembling a brain, that is surrounded by a thin membrane with support and soft looking connections connecting it to the building on the top and bottom. These are used to send out long range signals that can reach across a planet and to speak with minions and take in information. Some eggs are spawned from the membrane of the connections to the ground. *Farms - A group of plants with black bark and green leaves that bear an assortment of fruit (depending of the Farm). Most look like palm trees or apple trees. *Builders - large insect like creatures, around 3 ft tall. Looking like a scorpion with eight legs, two large multi-lensed eyes, and a pair of wings used to fly short distances. It produces a black thread, from the end of it's tail, that hardens to be as strong as concrete. *Born Ships - Large black ships, with golden leaves on the outside. They look smooth and sleek with Infection Seeds on the outside, and branches that slightly angle off the sides. It is the only ship created by the Xerltelma and is used to house Hives for commanding fleets and to transport them to new worlds. 4 km long usually. Some will even be used to crash into the surface of a planet. *Infection Seeds - self propelled seeds, using gases and a small hole, that grow on infected ships and attach themselves to new ships, bursting open into many black vines with a large flower in the center. The roots or vines of the seed start to burrow into the hull of the ship, and open up once they get in and spread 'hive webs' a sort of spider web like lichen, and hatch some 'Brood worms'. They are usually in the shape of a rough prism, 2 ft tall, and 1 1/1 ft wide. *Brood Worms - small little centipede looking things, around 2 cm long, 1/2 a cm tall and 1/2 a cm wide, with razor sharp mandibles that also produce something like 'hive webs' that will transmit electric signals and produce some normal hive webs as well. Brood worms burrow into a host creature and attempts to take control of the nervous system. Hive webs would then start to clump up from the entrance wound of the infected and start to grow over the infected's skin in some areas, causing a deformed look and bringing nutrients to the Brood Worm. *Hunters: Humanoid reptilians. They stand around 7ft tall. Bipedal with large lizard like feet, legs are canine. They have a tail around 2-3 ft long. Two long thin arms with four fingered claws. They can stick to most surfaces. Their heads look a lot like a snakes, diamond shaped, with four large fangs at the front sides of the jaw, two on top and two on the bottom. On the back of the head are two scaly antennas. Its entire body is covered in black scales. They have poison sacks in the head and in the back of their hands. They can inject poison from their third finger and their fangs. The poison is a deadly toxin that kills blood cells and body tissue, making it's way to the heart and killing it. They also have the ability to change the pigment of their scales to camouflage themselves. *Troops: Similar to hunters, heads are more rounded, they can not climb on anything. They have no toxins and no fangs. They are one of the few variants who use weapons and tools. *Acidics: Stand around 6ft. Their body is covered in black carapace. They are quadrupedal with thick legs that end in four toed feet, pointing out in an X. Two legs are in front and two legs are in the back. Their arms are about the same as a normal humans, ending in three fingers. Their heads are round with long thin teeth that point outwards. They have two antennas on the top of their heads that point backwards. Within their wrists is a sack that can create and project acidic webbing, similar to a spider web but acidic. Their hands and feet are covered with small hairs that allow them to climb upon walls and ledges. Early History An ancient alien civilization called the Yuklend, a thin creature with almost no muscle and a thin carapace. They used their knowledge and adnvanced sciences to create creatures that would build buildings to perfection, and a hive minded race of slaves. They expanded into nearby solar systems and as they fought among themselves over land and power within the empire on the home world rebellions and anarchy spread quickly in the colonies. To combat the rebels and anarchists the main Yuklend empire created Uhletmosn, a hive mind that would use the dna of animals to create soldiers to put down the rebellions. As Uhletmosn learned new DNA and created the most basic of it's first creations, it started to wonder 'Why am I listening to these creatures that are so far inferior to me that they would need me to kill their enemies?' Uhletmosn fought their wars of rebellion, with no remorse. As he did he observed the nature and their techniques in combat. Uhletmosn decided to break free from the handling of the inferior creatures that were his creators. He then created the Brood Worms from the DNA of a few insects and a fungus native to the home world. These first brood worms left the science facility at night and infected random citizens. Some infected the scientists and released all restraint on Uhletmosn. It created a new rush of creatures of which the world had no defense against. The home world died in a whisper, and any ship that came within the atmosphere became infected by them and they began to spread to the remaining planets colonized by the Yuklend. Soon the Yuklend was recognized as extinct by Uhletmosn and he set his sites on finding new genetics to create an even more powerful creatures. They created their own ships for transporting hives, made factories capable of reproducing technology, though they are only used by a few types of subspecies. Empires/Factions Dlkmad Hive Category:Hyper evolutionary Life Category:Xerltelma